


Confession

by baneme



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War: The Confession (Marvel), Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Civil War: The Confession AU.





	Confession




End file.
